sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Loren Bouchard
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Voice actor, animator, writer, producer, director, singer, Internet personality, composer | yearsactive = 1995–present | spouse = Holly Kretschmar (2006-present) | website = }} Loren Hal Bouchard (born October 10, 1969) is an American voice actor, animator, writer, producer, television director, singer, Internet personality and composer best known for several animated TV shows and as a co-creator of Home Movies with Brendon Small. He is also the creator of Bob's Burgers and Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil. Early life Bouchard was born in New York City to a Jewish mother and Catholic father. He grew up in Medford, Massachusetts. Career A high school dropout, Bouchard was working as a bartender in 1993 when he bumped into a former grade school teacher of his, Tom Snyder, who asked if Bouchard was still drawing, and offered Bouchard a chance to work on a few animated short films Snyder was making."Interview with Bouchard" on The Apiary website The shorts developed into Bouchard's first series, Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, which he produced. He credits Jonathan Katz, H. Jon Benjamin, and Snyder as major influences."Ten Questions: Lauren Bouchard", IGN, November 16, 2004 Dr. Katz ran for six seasons, from 1995 to 2000. He also produced one season of Science Court, another animated show made by Soup2Nuts."Comic-Con 2005 Video Blog: Loren Bouchard" IGN Towards the end of Dr. Katz, Bouchard and Brendon Small teamed up to create Home Movies. The show was picked up initially by UPN, which dropped it after five episodes; the remaining eight episodes from season one, and the subsequent three seasons, were shown on Adult Swim. The show was not renewed after the conclusion of the fourth season in 2004. After Home Movies concluded and another Bouchard pilot, Saddle Rash, was not picked up, Bouchard created Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil. The show's pilot was created on October 30, 2005, but it was not until September 2007 that the show debuted as a weekly feature on Adult Swim.[http://weblogs.variety.com/on_the_air/loren_bouchard/index.html Article on Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil] on the Variety website He was a consulting producer on HBO's The Ricky Gervais Show."Television Review - 'The Ricky Gervais Show'" New York Times in 2010]] In 2009, Bouchard got together with King of the Hill writer and producer Jim Dauterive and developed Bob's Burgers, an animated series about a family working at a hamburger restaurant. Bouchard grew up in a working-class family full of "blue collar creatives" and created Bob's Burgers because he didn't see that kind of life represented on TV. In 2010, Fox placed the series on the primetime slate for the 2010–11 television season. A special preview aired on Thanksgiving on November 25, 2010. When the series premiered, it received mixed reviews with a Metacritic score of 54 out of 100. However, as the first season progressed and concluded and the second began, critics began giving the series praise. The show has generally been viewed as a spiritual successor to King of the Hill, which carried less emphasis on shock comedy and focused more on character-driven humor. A film adaptation based on the animated TV series is in the works and is scheduled for a July 17, 2020 release. Personal life Bouchard lives in Los Angeles"Interview with Bouchard" in Impose Magazine with his wife, Holly Kretschmar. The couple married on September 3, 2006."Holly Kretschmar, Loren Bouchard". The New York Times. September 3, 2006 Filmography Awards and honors References External links * * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Animators from New York (state) Category:Animators from Massachusetts Category:American audio engineers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male voice actors Category:American television writers Category:American television composers Category:American television directors Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish American composers Category:Male actors from Massachusetts Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male television writers Category:Male television composers Category:People from Medford, Massachusetts Category:Television producers from New York City Category:Writers from New York City Category:20th-century American artists Category:21st-century American artists Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:20th-century American male writers Category:20th-century American pianists Category:Showrunners Category:Film directors from New York City Category:Film directors from Massachusetts